Love and Lies part.3
by Flame Child
Summary: the very last on my little line of stories. a few unsuspecting things happen and stuff... so if you've read the first 2 please read this one and reveiw! thank you! enjoy


Love and Lies part 3  
Disclaimer: everything is Marvel's except for Kevyn and Nick. Thanks yas for not suing. And just to let you know I know NightCrawler isn't British but in my story he is ok?   
  
  
But then I heard the yell of Logan in another room. I stood in the hall for a bit waiting for something else to happen and nothing. I ran to each room checking everything. Once finding Logan standing there, claws dripping with a red blood, I couldn't see anything that was there. I don't think I wanted to, but I was freaked.   
"I had to do it Baby." He said "I had to do it for you."  
I didn't want to believe it. My knees buckled as I tried to make my way forwards into the room. Wolverine came over to me putting a hand on my shoulder. A fake attempt to try and comfort me. After whatever he did.  
"I had to do it for you. For us, he didn't love you" He smiled at me and went to hug me.  
Claws out of my flesh came as fast as you could say 'Uncanny X-men' A quick swipe and I stabbed him in the stomach and I ran past him into the room so see the last of the black smoke. "You son of a bitch" I growled at him and bolted down the hall and down into the labs.   
I was out of breath but the time I was down there. Storm had rushed over to see how I was. Taking me to the steel cold beds I lied down trying to breathe. I got up quickly. "He's gone... Logan killed him..." I quickly brushed the tears from my face as I ran to Nick who had came into the room. I hugged him   
tightly.   
It was like Nick was nervous about hugging me back I mean, I never ran to him in time of need before, until the few days ago when I had arrived. He slowly hugged me back. He looked to everybody else and then shot a glance at Logan "Your older then basically all over us and you go and act so childish and..." He didn't go on, hearing the 'Skint' of his blades penetrating the skin between his knuckles.  
"Logan. Don't you dare." Xavier said. Making his way into the labs. "NightCrawler isn't dead... he's seriously hurt I can't reach him though"   
I then let go of Nick and looked at Xavier. I wiped my face with my hand and stared at him then to Wolverine. "I'm going to look for him."   
"I'm going with you" Jubilee said. And got up to follow me. "Cyke, you're coming with us." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to where I was standing. She lightly placed a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off as we all went up the stairs and outside. "Cyke and I will go this way," Jubilee said  
I nodded and just headed off. How scared was I? What if he was dead? Hell, fellow Canadian or not, Logan would be a dead man. I walked in the forest. I guess I shouldn't have worn my good-looking pajamas. I couldn't see a damned thing, tripping over rocks and tree roots that were sticking out of the ground Stupid things, "Shit" I mumbled as I fell to my knees my foot was stuck again under an over-grown tree root.  
"You alright?" Scott had said though the headpiece that we had taken from the garage.   
I grunted trying to get my foot out "Oh yeah, never..." I growled "never been better" I finally got my foot un-stuck and I went on my way "So much for these." I mumbled, and kept looking. I stopped as if I heard something above me. Seeing the devilish tail of NightCrawler I jumped to lightly tug on it. "Come down..." I pressed the little button on my jacket "I found 'im you guys..." I looked up as Kurt came down from the branch.  
I hugged him tightly. My head rested on his chest. I could feel the blood still flowing from the stab would on his stomach. I looked up at him and took his hand. "C'mon, I'm taking you back." I frowned and realized I didn't know what way I came nor where I could go.  
"I'm sorry M'love." He said with his thin British accent.   
"It's alright Hun, just... how do we get out?" I looked up at him. Then jumped as I heard something in the bushes. Just then Wolverine came pouncing out. "You dick!" I screamed at him. I stared at him and growled.  
He just growled right back then stopped and looked at me softly. "Let's go. Cyke is too stupid to get you both out of here, alive." He began walking then stopped and turned around. "Lets go. Your brother is worried."  
I shook my head and stared at my cut leg and made a face and started walking. My hand within NightCrawler's. I tired not to trip over things this time on our way back. I missed being at home, in Canada. Hockey season would have just started and the snow would have already piled up everywhere. I   
tired not to think too much about it.   
There was too much to think about and I didn't realize that I was already in bed lying there reading one of my books. Too caught up in it that I didn't realize that somebody had walked in. I finally looked up, saw no one. My door was wide open. I blew out my candles and left my room and went down into the kitchen, finding everybody eating.   
"Hey Darlin'" Wolverine said, I nodded back to him and went straight to the fridge and grabs my bottle of Jones' Soda. I stared at it for a moment, not remembering having drinking any of it.   
"Nicky, did you drink this?" I growled lightly  
He nodded and shrugged and tossed me a bottle from the table. "Who cares."  
"Had anyone noticed anything weird...? I mean, I was up stairs and somebody came into my room, my door was wide open and half my candles went out." I looked around the table.  
Everybody shook their heads and shrugged. Storm offered me pizza. I was too distressed to eat. I took a seat next to Kurt and smiled slightly at everybody. I ran my hand though my raven black hair and stared at the table. Something was up in my room and I promised myself I'd never go back up into that   
bedroom with out somebody else with me.   
"I'm tired." I mumbled. I looked up and saw Jean looking at me, fully recovered from her attack by Mystique. I said and put my chin down on the table and watched everybody eat. "So... how was everybody's day" I said trying to break the silence.  
"I can't say it was bad." Jubilee mumbled and looked at me, holding onto Logan. I rolled my eyes making a face at her and I got up taking Kurt's hand.  
"Come, I think we need to plan something fun."  
"Fun?" He repeated. And looked up at me from his seat.   
"Yeah. Is there anything fun? Or are you going to stay here? Is there a car I can use? Jubi, you wanna come with me?" As much as I hated her, I offered to bond, maybe I wouldn't hate her as much.  
"No body's leaving to night." Cyclops said. Jean held on to his arm and looked up at him.  
She shook her head "Scott, they're young,"  
Cyclops stood up "No body's leaving the mansion. Xavier's orders."  
I sat back down next to Kurt and cuddled close to him showing a rare affection. That was not shown to anybody else. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me, kissing my forehead. I felt the soft but angry gaze from Wolverine. I stared right back at him and kept close to Kurt.  
"I miss playing hockey." I mumbled still staring across the table at Wolverine.   
Kurt kissed the top of my head and didn't seem to mind the cold stare at him from Wolverine. Kurt got up and led me into the rec.-room and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, pulling me into his lap. I can say I've never felt this way before, being so close to somebody. My heart skipped every other   
beat as I curled up close to him.  
"Cheri," Gambit had poked his head in "Hav' you seen Rogue?"   
I shook my head "Sorry Rems."  
He left the room and left Kurt and I alone, again. We didn't say anything. We sat, watching the fire, the dark red glow. It felt too good to be true as I lay in his arms; the silence was too much. I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke I was on the couch sleeping soundlessly. The figure of Logan sitting on the couch in front of the TV, the only light of the room, he was watching something and different light changed shape on the walls. I got up slowly and walked towards the television. Sitting in front of him, watching the television, a hockey game.  
"Kid. Go to bed." He mumbled still staring at the television mumbling about something with the Leafs and the Canucks.   
I got up and stared out the window. "What the fuck is that?" I saw a foot of some sort. I hid behind Logan and frowned.   
"It's a Sentinel" He ran out of the room leaving me to watch this freak this burst a hand though the large window and grab me.   
My claws spurt out and I clawed at the thing trying to get away from it. But my claws did nothing. I felt as if that thing was sucking out my powers making me weak. I think I finally fainted.  
  
They all sat at the round table. Figuring on how to get me back. Logan stood coolly on the side leaning up against the wall arms crossed over his chest. Nick stared at the door, hoping that he's beloved sister would waltz though and laugh at them all for being worried about her. That would never happen.   
"We won't find her. She's doomed." Kurt was mumbling. It was as if he was going psycho. Scared for his love.   
Logan started walking out of the layer in an idea on how to get the child back. He ran to Scott's bike and took off towards the highway to get to the border, Canada and the US. Going back to his past. It was like something triggered in his brain. The Blackbird was close on his tail and followed the bike to a cold place in the prairies.   
Everyone met outside it was like a movie, something projecting the inside, where they held the child on the inside. They watched in a sort of horror.  
  
I awoke on a steel table in my silk skintight "boxers" and bra. I was strapped down realizing this was the place of the darkened past... in my dreams. I stayed quiet for a moment wishing I'd wake up and find myself in a closet finding it was only a bad dream but it was real and I couldn't wake up. A withered old man stood above my head from the balcony.   
I wanted to scream at him to let me go. Nothing came out from my mouth. I shot a look right above me, a video camera. The bastard was going to kill me with a video camera? I thought not. I jumped some needle thing was next to me digging into my arm. I screamed.   
"What the fuck! Let me go!" I screamed finally finding my voice.  
"My dear, Don't worry, we're not going to do any serious damage." The man snickered  
I screamed again. The camera still hovered above me. I stopped and listened, past the rumbling of the machines and things around me. I heard footsteps. Then saw the yellow, black and blue blur that came form the ceiling. He spotted me staring at him and he put a finger to his lips.  
I screamed again when something pricked my arm "shît... you fúcking..." I mumbled then everything faded into the back.  
I still heard the faint things that were going on around me. The sounds of adamantium cutting thought metal after metal. The explosive sounds from Jubilee's firecrackers and Gambit's exploding cards. Cyclops' beams running though things. Jean's, Storm's and Rogue's yelling at Kurt to get me out to get me out before the roof collapsed.   
  
I awoke again in my dark black room. All the candles were lit, the window was open and the cool breeze was brushing against the silver speckled black curtains, making them ruffle against the black painted walls. I remember when Rogue helped me paint it. Everything needed to be black. Nobody else understood   
how dark I really was and they hated when I talked about it. I pulled the black blankets up to my chin and shivered. It had begun to get cold. I closed my eyes getting back to sleep, when I heard something that made me jump and sit up. The door with the pop-group posters opened and a masked Wolverine came in and sat on the bed, taking down his mask.  
"Wolvie?" I asked quietly blinking to adjust my vision, but my voice, it came out as a tiny squeak.  
"Darlin', he's gone..." He had taken my hand and looked into my eyes.   
I couldn't speak. My words felt like that had gotten caught in my throat. "Kurt's...." I whispered spiting out my words. I felt a tear stream down the side of my face.   
He nodded slowly and wiped the tear away from my face. "We're so sorry Darlin'" He said and watched me slip back under the covers.  
I turned my back on him. "He's not dead... he can't be. I don't want to believe that." I sniffled loudly as more tears ran down the bridge of my nose and making a puddle on my pillow.  
"He wanted me to give this to you." He put a box at eye level for me on the bed and got up. I felt his weight leave the bed. "I haven't looked at it if that's what your wondering... I'm sorry Darlin'" he said and then he left.   
I took the box. It was maroon velvet around the box I opened it slowly finding a small ring with a small diamond. There was a note attached. I read that first.   
"Baby, I love you with all of my heart. So here's a promise ring. That I'll love you forever and we will soon get married. I hope you will accept this. Love always, Kurt."  
My tears dripped on the paper I folded it up and stuffed it back into the box. I got up and changed into a pair of black pajamas. I slipped down into the kitchen where Remy was. I could tell his was watching me as I slid down into where Kurt usually sat and put my head in my hands.   
"Cheri?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder.   
I looked up at him my eyelashes were stuck together from my tears. I frowned and got up and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly and then let me go and lightly placed a kiss on my cheek. He made an attempt to smile at me.  
"Don't worry, Cher." Gambit hugged me again.  
"I'll try not too..." I sighs and slid back into the seat and watched as Rogue came in hugging Gambit. I got up and wandered to the rec.-room. Hoping nobody was in there.  
I curled up in the corner of the couch and sighed quietly. I watched Nick for a moment as he came and sat next to me on the couch. There was a wide gap between us. He isn't going to try to comfort me I thought to myself.   
"Kevy..." He said slightly moving.   
"What." I said and looked up at him. His blond hair had fallen in front of his blue eyes, but he had brushed it back quickly.  
He held out his arms for a hug and a shook my head at it. "I thought..." He trailed off after I shook my head at him "Never mind" He got up and left, standing at the door for a moment then he turned around "Do you want the lights off?"  
I nodded and it went dark and then I lit a small fire within the palm of my hand. I stopped a moment and listened outside.  
"Rems, please, go talk to the girl." I heard Rogue's voice. I had been pretty evil to her the past few days.  
"Cher, I can't... Gambit's not going to do anythin' he don't want ta do." Gambit said and peeked his head in. I could watch him out of the corner of my eye. "Plus, She'll thin' sumthin' But I can't let 'er think dat, Rogue. Gambit's in love with you."  
"Cajun. You can touch 'er. You can' touch 'e. 'Kay? She needs comfortin' and no body 'an talk to 'er. You dun need t' make 'er thin' things Remy. A'least she can talk to ya."  
Gambit's dark tall figure came in, his shadow reflected on the wall. He came and stood in front of me.  
"Ya ain't gunna light anythin' are ya?" he asked and looked down on me and got to his knees in front of me. "Cher, yas are gunna be a'right. Dun worry 'bout a thin'. Gambit's gunna make yas feel better. I'm good at dat. Cher, Kurt was de best man ever, and don't worry 'bout not ever seein' 'im again, cuz you will Cher. You will."  
I began to cry. It was very sweet. I leaned to hug him and he took me in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. He was saying everything would be fine and stuff. Maybe it never was going to be ok. Maybe he was right.   
  
I walked into the labs and everyone had turned to look at me. I was wearing a silk pink nightgown. Wolverine stood at the door and offered me a hug as I went in. I actually took the hug. It was a tight hug."You ok now?" He asked looking me up and down.   
"No. I just ran out of black pjs." I said quietly and rubbed my eyes.  
They all stared at me as I brushed past Logan. The silk making no sound as it brushed against my legs. I slid into a chair and stared back at everybody. It was very quiet.  
"Who left him?" I felt my lips moving, but no sounds came out. Just a tiny squeak. I tied again "Who left Kurt there to die?"  
Jean moved close to me but then moved back suddenly.  
"I needed to save the rest of the team," Scott said.  
"You left him to die!" I screamed at him, claws spurting out of my flesh. I wanted to lunge at him, cut open his throat.  
"I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for the team!" He yelled back.  
"He was part of the team and leaving him to die was just inconsiderate." I said quietly and tossed the note from my bra onto the table. "Read it. Go on Cyke ol' boy. Go on an' read it." I said picking up a Rogue-like accent.  
Cyclops nervously picked up the note and unfolded it. His eyes followed the lines of the writing on the paper then placed it down on the table again. "I'm sorry Flame."  
"My ass. My ass you're sorry." I got up, feeling like Jell-O, and tried to walk to the door. I couldn't make it past Wolverine when I had collapsed into his arms.  
"Darlin' take it easy" he said to me as he picked me up and brought me to the cold steel tables.  
My claws were still half outs of my hands. I shook my head mumbling that I was feeling fine. Of course I wasn't. Kurt was gone. Just like everybody else I had learned to love.   
I felt boneless that night as I slept in Kurt's bed. It was like I had dreamed his dreams. Dreams that I couldn't dare begin to explain. I wanted him back. I had horrible dreams of him dying. As if Logan was killing him in front of me.  
For one I woke up screaming Kurt's name in the bottom-less pit of darkness. Nick burst into the room and sat on the end of the bed as I cried.   
"Kevs" He said as he wrapped his arms around me "It's ok Kev, he still loves you." He reassured me.  
"But he's gone, everybody I've ever started to love... they're all gone! It's like I killed him Rage! I loved him so much..." I pulled away and lied in the bed again.  
"I don't know what to tell you except that reflections. Just remember the word reflections." He got up and left my room.  
  
I felt as if the world came tumbling down. It was a sunny day and we stood behind the mansion, well most of us. I stood inside next to Kurt's coffin. The look on his face was smug just as if he was sleeping. I put a hand on the side of his face and sighed."Kurt... I love you." I whispered and removed my hand and went outside.  
It's funny how at funerals they have a big table of food and stuff. I didn't feel like eating and Jean and Cyke were telling me that I was looking pale and "too skinny." What I felt no one could compare. They were all saying how sorry they were. Yeah. That's right. How sorry they were and how the know how I felt.   
"Sorry  
(For leaving him behind)  
For...  
(For letting him die.)  
I know how you feel" Cyclops had said to me and had offered a hug.   
I was still mad at him but I had accepted the hug anyway. I rested my head on his chest and cried. He kissed the top of my head and held me until I could possibly stop crying. I was ok after a while with only a small case of the hiccups and the sniffles; I had stopped crying for the moment. I was still sitting in Cyke's lap like a child. I was curled up small I felt as if I could fall asleep right there.  
"Flame, get up. I got to get up." Scott said  
I got up and rubbed my eyes and sat down in a chair in side staring at the coffin. Kurt's tail was hanging out of the side. I automatically got up and put his tail into the coffin and stared down at him lightly kissing his lips and closing the lid of the coffin.  
"Kid..." was what Wolverine said from behind me.  
I spun around wiping my eyes. "Yeah?"  
"You alright?"  
I nodded and just watched him for a moment. "Nick said something about reflections."  
Wolverine's eyes followed me as I sat down. "Kid, Kurt works... You can see him in anything that reflects. Darlin' It works for some. I've seen him 3 times already, he says to tell you he loves you."  
I put my face in my hands and sighed "mm" I mumbled "When you see him... tell him I love him too... ok? Will you do that for me Wolvie? Will you? Please?" I could feel the tears filling my eyes again.  
"Of course I will Darlin'. I'll tell him that for you" He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders holding me close. "I still..."  
"I know you do Logan" I cut him off. "I do too, but it can't happen. I'm sorry..." I sniffled and sighed  
"I know Darlin'" he said then let go of me, "So your Cyke's baby now?"  
I looked up at him for a moment a delicate brow raised at him. Scott was married to Jean. And I don't like pretty boys.  
"He looks at you like you're his daughter" Jean said walking into the room, over hearing our conversation.   
I didn't say anything to either of them. Just staring wide-eyed.   
"Logan I need a word with you outside." Jean finally said.  
"You going to be ok Kid?" Logan asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah... Fine." I said quietly still staring at the coffin.  
Now that it was closed I didn't want to open it. Now that I think about it, I think I was scared about opening it because I think I'd see something I didn't want to. I got up and walked to the door listening outside.  
"... You don't know that Wolverine. He's gone from all of us. And she's the one that's taking it harder then all of us. This is not a time to be flirting."  
"Do you know what he said to Cyke when he handed her off to him and before died? He told Cyke to tell me to take care of his Baby. And I intend to..."  
Wolverine kept talking behind the door while I had moved away. I looked around and saw the coffin was open again. A woman I recognized, as standing there, weeping. I stared at the mirror at the other side of the room and sighed walked over to the coffin, looking down at him.  
"You know..." Mystique said to me but didn't move at all. "I didn't think I'd kill him.  
"You..." I spit out. I couldn't believe it. She had killed her own son, and for what? Nothing. I sat down and watched her leave as Cyclops came in.  
"Hey Flame" He said and sat next to me.  
"Hey"  
"You need anything?" He asked watching me for the moment  
"I think I need to be held." I said and turned to look at him switching my gaze at the coffin.  
He nodded and hugged me pulling me back into his lap.  
  
I lied on the grassy ground staring up at the sky. I had been spending the past month and a half out there, right beside Kurt's gravestone. All day until the middle of the night. Just talking about everything, Sometimes I really do think I'm crazy. I've been Cyke's 'daughter' for 4 weeks. It's not so bad. Nick's gone off somewhere again and we haven't been able to find him anywhere. Storm's been out searching for him everywhere.   
I've seen Kurt around a few times, His voice really, while Wolverine would stand in front of a reflection of himself and talk to him. I haven't seen him. But he tells me he loves me. Wolverine hasn't given up in trying to get me to be his girlfriend... but I've got a little thing for a certain Iceman and I still   
think of Wolvie as a brother. Well....   
  
The End.  
  



End file.
